


Boyfriend Material

by Besin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant (?), Other, Pointless Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/Besin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't any kind of fate that brought them together. It was an off comment; something Scott had never considered being brought to his attention by none other than Isaac Lahey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. And before you ask, yes. Yes, I am questioning my life decisions.  
> Based on [this post on tumblr](http://addiemontgomery.co.vu/post/56185543560).

It wasn't any kind of fate that brought them together. It was an off comment; something Scott had never considered being brought to his attention by none other than Isaac Lahey.

"You know what this scarf is made of?" Isaac had asked him out of the blue one day.

Scott stared at him oddly, confused.

"Boyfriend material."

Scott stared at it for a moment, surprised. Could scarves really be made of such a thing? Apparently, seeing as it was a very real scarf. After that, over the following week, it had snowballed.

Trips to the park with Isaac's scarf in his bag. Dinner with the scarf hanging from his pocket. Then, finally, a night at home with the scarf around his neck. He was surprised to find that the scarf was, in fact, made of boyfriend material. The scarf didn't die in his arms, or get him caught up in supernatural events. No one was out for revenge against Isaac's scarf, nor had it killed anyone.

He knew, without a doubt, it was only a matter of time before they were truly happy.


End file.
